


Old Home, New Home

by Kisuru



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Spike takes Julia back to the Bebop.





	Old Home, New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pessi_mista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/gifts).



**Negotiation**  
  
“The ship isn’t luxurious,” Spike warns her.  
  
No matter what he tells her, Julia wants to follow him back. “It’ll be enough.”  
  
“It’s cold. Creaky. It isn’t comfortable.”  
  
“Is that a challenge of endurance?”  
  
“Danger comes with the job description.”  
  
“I’ll be perfect backup.”  
  
“Even if we always travel across space?”  
  
“Stars are romantic.”  
  
“Faye is a hog and eats everything.” By his expression, this gossip is his trump card. “Her stomach is a bottomless pit.”  
  
Julia laughs. “We’ll make a peace treaty.”  
  
Spike grunts, exasperated.  
  
Julia smiles and places her hand over his.  
  
“Hardship won’t make me leave again.”  
  
**New Arrivals**  
  
Spike didn’t know what he expected. It wasn’t Julia cheerfully introducing herself to Jet and Faye while they on-looked, wide-eyed.  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
“L-Likewise,” Jet answered.  
  
“Awkwardness won’t do. Let’s get to each other.”  
  
“Yeah, it’ll nice to have another woman here,” Faye said.  
  
Spike dashed to his living quarters before they were through; he realized, yes, the various clothes, items and collected junk wouldn’t be in Julia’s interest, because damn, she would _stay_. He spruced the whole place until it sparkled. There wasn’t a filthy spot remaining.  
  
For once, his room felt warm with promises of the future.  
  
**Together**  
  
For a long time Julia had been alone. Being near them was like finding a new family and life; she was dedicated to making the best out of it. She searched the ship to acquaint herself with everything. Control panel. The rickety steps. The hum of the engines.  
  
It was lively.  
  
“I feel jealous,” she admitted.  
  
“Jealous of what?”  
  
She pointed at the monitor with thousands of glittering stars. “You got to see that view.”  
  
Spike leaned in to kiss her, and returned it. “All I really care about is that I can count my lucky stars you’re here now.”


End file.
